


Omovember Day 14 - Experiencing Unexpected Diuretic Effects

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Jughead drinks a lot of coffee to try and finish his Baxter Brother assignment, forgetting that coffee is a diuretic.
Series: Omovember 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Omovember Day 14 - Experiencing Unexpected Diuretic Effects

Jughead took another sip of his coffee, trying to stay awake. He was working on the Baxter Brothers’ story for Mr. DuPont and he needed to finish. He typed a few more sentences when his bladder sent a wave of discomfort through him. He ignored it and continued typing.

He finished a few more paragraphs, ignoring the pressure of his bladder that had been present for a few hours. He could feel more pressure as his body filtered the coffee through. His mind caught up and he remembered coffee was a diuretic. His body couldn’t handle it and gave out, causing him to piss himself right in his dorm room chair. He bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning out in pleasure. The last thing he needed was for Bret to wake up and see him pissing himself like a toddler. 

He finally finished and quickly got up to get changed and clean up. He decided that was enough writing for tonight, and climbed up in bed.


End file.
